Ruge Zabimaru!
by Thars
Summary: Después de la lucha contra Aizen, el subcapitan de la sexta división se encuentra malherido en la mansión Kuchiki
1. Mi capitán

Bleach no me pertenece.

Este es mi segundo fanfic. Esto es un Yaoi así que a quien no le interese solo tiene que salir.

Espero que comenteis. Gracias!

* * *

Renji se encontraba malherido, acogido en casa de los Kuchiki, en la cual actualmente solo vivía el capitán Byakuya, que se había ofrecido a cuidar de su subcapitán.

Se despertó en la habitación a oscuras, desorientado y sudando por la pesadilla que acababa de tener, en que un ejército de Ichigos con tentáculos le perseguían.

¿Dónde se encontraba? No recordaba nada desde la batalla contra Aizen. De pronto un montón de preocupaciones se agruparon en su mente. ¿Cómo estaría Rukia? ¿Y Momo? ¿Dónde estaría su capitán? ¿Estaría bien?

- Veo que por fin has despertado, Renji- Una muy conocida voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se incorporó y vio a su capitán sentado en un rincón de la habitación, con Senbonzakura en las manos. De pronto, sintió un fuerte dolor en las costillas y tuvo que tumbarse rápidamente, tocándose el vendaje.

Oyó los pasos rápidos de Byakuya yendo hacia él. Se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó la frente con la mano.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Veo que no tienes fiebre. No deberías moverte todavía. La capitana Unohana dice que aún estás muy malherido.

- Capitán Kuchiki, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Rukia? ¿Está usted bien?- Dijo Renji sobresaltado, volviendo a incorporarse. Byakuya lo cogió por los hombros y, con un movimiento brusco, volvió a tumbarle.

- ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho? No te preocupes, todos están bien. Ahora mismo te encuentras en mi casa. Rukia está en Karakura con Ichigo, ayudándole con su entrenamiento. Aizen está desaparecido, pero han neutralizado el Hogyoku que Yoruichi le quitó.

- Capitán, puedo quedarme en mi casa. No quiero molestarle ni importunarle.

- ¡Cállate!- Dijo Byakuya con severidad- Yo, un miembro de la familia Kuchiki, de la nobleza, tu capitán te ordeno que te quedes.

Renji, que hace tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por su capitán iba más allá de la simple admiración, se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza.

Byakuya, hacía tiempo también que sabía qué era lo que su subordinado sentía por él, pero no se dio cuenta de que eso era lo mismo que sentía él por Renji, hasta que Abarai se interpuso entre el capitán Aizen y él.

Un silencio incómodo se acomodó en la habitación, y Byakuya solo lograba oír la respiración de Renji.

- ¿Por qué?- La voz de Byakuya rompió el silencio. Renji abrió los ojos y observó a su capitán, sin saber qué era lo que quería decir.

- ¿Por qué, qué?- Preguntó confuso el pelirrojo.

- Si yo hubiera muerto, ahora tú podrías haber sido capitán- Dijo Byakuya mirando sus ojos- ¿Tanto aprecias mi vida?

- ¡Pero Capitán!- El rostro de Renji se puso del mismo color que su pelo- ¡Claro que aprecio su vida! Eres el hermano de Rukia y ella te quiere mucho, tanto que quedaría destrozada con tu muerte. ¿Pretende que le hubiera dejado morir? Volvería a interponerme entre usted y Aizen todas las veces que hiciera falta. Siempre he puesto mi vida antes que la vuestra, mi capitán.

- Vaya… ¿Así que es por Rukia? ¿Tanto la quieres?- Su mirada seguía mirando directamente a sus ojos, analizando cada respuesta.

- Para mí es como mi hermana pequeña.

- Y yo… ¿Qué represento para ti?- Dijo Byakuya con seriedad.

- Pero… Cap… Yo, yo…

Byakuya soltó una sonrisa irónica.

- Tranquilo Renji, solo era una broma para relajar el ambiente- Renji se sorprendió al ver a su capitán sonreír. Byakuya se levantó y se alejó para marcharse.

- ¡Capitán! ¡Espere!- Dijo Renji levantándose, a pesar del dolor que sentía- Hace tiempo que quería decirte algo importante.

- Dime, Abarai- Byakuya se encontraba de espaldas a su subordinado, quieto, observando la puerta.

- Desde la primera vez que te vi, quedé impresionado por tu fuerza de carácter y tu elegancia. Representabas todo lo que yo aspiraba a ser. Y cuando adoptaste a Rukia te odié por quitarme lo único que tenía y quería en el mundo. Así que empecé a observarte para llegar a ser mejor que tú y llevarme aquello que me pertenecía. Como más llegaba a conocerte más me fascinabas y del odio pasé a la completa admiración, lo cual aumentó cuando me destinaron a tu escuadrón- Byakuya se mantenía de espaldas a Renji, el cual se encontraba a varios metros, y escuchaba en silencio- Lo que quiero decir, mi capitán, es que yo…- Renji sintió flaquear sus fuerzas y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, cuando sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, sujetándole. Al abrir los ojos vio la mirada fría y penetrante de Byakuya, que sin decir nada lo cogió en brazos y lo volvió a tumbar en la cama. Pero sin despegarse de él, lo puso bocabajo y Renji soltó un gemido de dolor por su herida, que no podría compararse con lo que sentiría.

Renji no entendía muy bien qué era lo que sucedía, solo sabía que el cálido aliento de su capitán contra su cuello le nublaba todo razonamiento.

Sintió la fría mano de su capitán acariciarle el pecho, e ir bajando lentamente hasta su erecta entrepierna y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

- Capitán… Pero…

- Shhht… tranquilo, Abarai…

Estas palabras tranquilizaron y excitaron a Renji, que empezó a acelerársele la respiración. Quería darse la vuelta y besar los finos labios de su capitán, pero este pensamiento desapareció cuando algo húmedo y duro empezó a remontarle por el recto.

Sintió un dolor indescriptible, pero a la vez el placer más grande de su vida, como si fuera algo que había deseado desde el primer momento. No podía negarse a si mismo el hecho de haber imaginado esta escena millones de veces, pero en la realidad era mucho más doloroso y placentero.

Sentía el miembro de su capitán moverse arriba y abajo cada vez más deprisa, mientras Byakuya, al igual que Renji soltaba gemidos de placer. Al acabar el acto, Renji soltó un grito desde lo más profundo de su alma. Byakuya, por fin, le dio la vuelta y, dulcemente, besó sus labios, y le acarició el pelo y las mejillas.

- Capitán…- Byakuya le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo.

- Ya lo sé Renji, lo sé desde hace tiempo.

Solo con estas palabras Renji entendió que todo lo que había deseado hasta ese momento se había vuelto realidad. Él y su capitán ya eran uno y para siempre. Para agradecerle y para demostrarle lo que sentía, en vez de usar palabras vacías, recorrió el escultural torso, húmedo por el sudor, de su capitán con los labios, hasta llegar a su palpitante miembro. Su lengua empezó a jugar con él. Su boca recorrió el músculo de arriba abajo, creando gemidos por parte de su capitán, que, acariciándole el pelo, le sonreía en la oscuridad.

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Esparce Senbonzakura

Espero que disfrutéis el segundo capítulo de esta adorable pareja.

Gracias por seguir la historia ^^

* * *

Mansión Kuchiki:

Renji se encontraba mejor de sus heridas, gracias a los cuidados de su capitán Kuchiki. Dedicaba las pocas horas en las que Byakuya se marchaba, para entrenarse en los jardines de la mansión.

En ese momento Renji se encontraba entrenándose, totalmente cubierto de sudor, jadeando.

- ¡Hola Renji!- Rukia salió a los jardines, corriendo hacia su amigo, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Enana! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Paró a la muchacha, cogiéndola de la cabeza. Ella le dio una bofetada en la mano, para apartarla, y lo miró ofendida.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Intentaba ser simpática!- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, enfadada.

- No te enfades, lo siento- Dijo riendo y acariciándole la cabeza. Ella se volvió y sonrió levemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas con el idiota de Ichigo- Rukia, al oír ese nombre se ruborizó y agachó la mirada, avergonzada

- No, es que ahora está entrenándose con Urahara, ya sabes… Por cierto ¿Dónde está Nii-sama?- Rukia miró alrededor con nerviosismo.

Renji al oír hablar de su capitán tosió levemente, nervioso.

- Creo que se ha ido al cuartel de las doce divisiones

- Claro, habrá ido a buscarse a otro subcapitán, como eres un inútil y estás roto…

- ¡No! ¡No digas eso!- Le agachó la cabeza con la mano para que no pudiera ver la expresión de terror que se le había formado en la cara.

Renji y Rukia se sentaron en el jardín, para hablar y tomar el té.

- Renji… -Rukia miró al suelo y arrancó el césped, nerviosa. Renji la miró confuso- Te echo de menos…

Renji soltó una carcajada, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la apretó contra él, abrazándola. En ese momento el capitán Byakuya entró por la puerta, encontrándose a ambos en esa situación algo comprometedora. Sin entender por qué, un sentimiento de rabia y celos se había apoderado de él. Con un shunpo fingió atacarles. Rukia sacó su espada y paró el golpe de su hermano.

- ¡Nii-sama! ¿Qué haces?- Dijo asustada por el repentino ataque.

- Solo era una broma. No sabéis apreciar el fino sentido del humor de los aristócratas- Dijo fríamente.

Renji y Rukia se miraron y ella le sonrió. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se levantó.

- Bueno, solo quería haceros una visita pero como veo que todo os va genial… me marcho ya- Dijo mandándole una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice a su hermano, sabiendo qué ocurría. Byakuya le respondió con una mirada asesina. Rukia sonrió y desapareció.

Byakuya miró a su subcapitán.

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

- Yo… bueno… solo me estaba entrenando para volver lo antes posible a su servicio, mi capitán- Byakuya suspiró.

- Ya te he dicho que lo único que tú debes hacer es descansar y no tratar de acelerar las cosas.

- Pero yo ya me siento bien, mejor que nunca. No debe sobreprotegerme.

- Bueno, si crees que estás tan bien, lucha contra mí- Dijo blandiendo un bokuto y lanzándole uno- Te dejaré ir cuando logres tocarme con el bokuto.

Renji se levantó del suelo sin dudar y le hizo frente, cogiendo la espada de madera.

Se enzarzaron en una pelea de esquivar y lanzar golpes, pero a los dos minutos Renji estaba agotado y casi no podía moverse.

- ¿Por qué quieres irte tan pronto de mi casa?- Dijo Byakuya dándole un golpe en la espalda, dejando a Renji tirado en el suelo. Se agachó a su lado, suspirando. Sabiendo que jamás se rendiría. Le acarició el pelo y Renji, dificultosamente, se incorporó, mirando a su capitán con un ojo cerrado.

Renji se puso de pie y, dándole la espalda a su capitán, le hizo la pregunta que, desde hace tiempo, tenía guardada.

- ¿Vas a sustituirme?- Byakuya se levantó y lo miró sin entenderlo.

- ¿Por qué debería?- Dijo con seriedad. Renji se giró y le intentó golpear con el bokuto, pero Byakuya lo paró con las manos y lo rompió, lanzándolo lejos.

- Porque no logré defenderle y porque estoy tardando demasiado en reincorporarme. Le estoy fallando, capitán Kuchiki.

Byakuya suspiró.

- Aii… Renji- Byakuya se acercó lentamente y le abrazó por detrás, dándole un suave beso en el cuello. Renji, se dio la vuelta y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su capitán. Byakuya le rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en la de su subcapitán, el cual, susurrando, le dijo:

- Penétreme- Byakuya, sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió a Renji y con un shunpo desaparecieron.

* * *

Y aquí todo el segundo capítulo. No sé realmente cuanto más durará la historia de Byakuya y Renji porque de momento no he escrito más que

estos capítulos, pero tal vez escriba más.

GRACIAS!

Ruge zabimaru!

Capitulo 2- Esparce, senbonzakura!


End file.
